Destiny never tells a lie
by pokemon211
Summary: Everyone has a destiny that shows them to their path. But happens if someone takes the wrong path? This is a story of Green, Yellow, and the other characters who might have taken the wrong path. Inspired by my first fanfic, "Because I love you."
1. Chapter 1 The secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the epic Pokemon special. But I did type this story.**

**This for feelingshippers and other shippings, (which will be revaled soon, to not spoil the story).**

* * *

><p>It was a bright moonlight in Viridian Forest where a twosome couple came running through the meadow.<p>

"They'll never find us here," the boy said holding the girl's hand.

"But Green, are you sure this will keep us together?" said the girl.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

Then, two of them disappeared through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day...<em>**

* * *

><p>The very same girl walked to the same meadow she saw the boy, looking at her own reflection. She knew what she done wrong and paid the ultimate price. The girl saw herself as a beautiful, young lady. But she wasn't looking at that. She was looking at her oversized stomach.<p>

"Yellow! What are you doing here?" said a girl with long, brown hair.

"Oh nothing," she replied back, using her dress to hide her stomach.

"Come on guys, we should hang out sometime," said a girl with small fangs.

"I wish, but Yellow doesn't want to come with us," said a girl with crystal-colored hair.

"Don't blame Yellow, Crystal. Maybe she just feels under the weather," said Blue.

"But strangly, she been acting strange for a few weeks or so," said another girl with platinum-colored eyes.

"Hey! I got an idea!" said Blue, "How about we hang out at Platinum's place and invite all the boys."

"Great idea, and we should have a drinking contest to see who can last the longest!" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, and since it's Friday, we don't have to worry about school or such," Blue said to the girls.

Then, the girls walked away from Virdian forest and took a private plane to Sandgem town.

"Now we have to set the party up," Crystal said, unamused.

"Don't worry about it Crys, my maids can do it all for us."

"But what about all the guys?" Blue said, thinking about hooking some of the girls up.

"I texted them in a zap," said Sapphire, who was a bit unamused that Ruby was invited.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" asked Blue.

"Well, we can talk to Yellow who hasn't been talking lately," said Crystal, who thought something was going on with Yellow.

The poor girl didn't want to talk, she was afraid that she might spill the beans.

"She's probably had a rough day," Blue said, looking at Yellow's cute puppy eyes, "We should try to cheer her up!"

But Yellow didn't need anyone to cheer her up, she just wanted to be alone.

"Blue, I think the best choice is to leave her alone," Platinum said wisely.

But Blue igonored Platinum, "Maybe we should take her out shopping or to one of those famous spas."

"No Blue," Platinum repeated, "Just leave her alone."

Blue was disappointed, until the boys arrived.

"So where's the party?" a boy with gold eyes said.

"Here, you dork," said a boy with an emerald on his forehead.

"Where's the beauty?" a boy with a white beanie said in despair.

"Ruby, the party hasn't even started yet," a boy with red eyes and black hair said.

Then, two boys with scarfs came in the room.

"Wow, Missy sure has a big house," a boy with a riceball said.

"Yeah, someday I'm gonna have my own," a boy with a green scarf said.

"Dream on," a boy with reddish hair said after.

Then, Yellow looked at a boy with brown spiky hair and greenish eyes.

_"Hi Green, it's nice to see you again," _Yellow thought.

"Anyways, Red, can you help me set up the drinks," Blue said, mischievously.

"Sure, but me and the boys already brought the drinks," Red said.

"Hey, the party's gonna start once Red gets the drinks outta Green's car," a boy with green hair said, holding an inhaler.

"What? Wally, why do I have to go get it?" Red complained.

"Just go before I make you," Blue said with a hidden smile that made Red nervous.

Red sighed and walked outside with a cart-full of drinks and walked back to the house.

"Ok guys," Crystal said nervously, "We're going to start by having a contest to see who can drink the most booze and stay awake."

Sapphire opened the box of booze and felt nervous passing out the cups to everyone.

_"Hopefully we don't drink too much," _she thought as she was pouring the booze in Ruby's cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers! Anyways, sorry for keeping you guys waiting, my dad's tablet didn't cooraperate, so it took at least a <strong>

**month to make it and I'm also sorry because the first chapter was pretty short and all. Wait patiently for the next one!**

**~Pokemon211**


	2. Chapter 2 The drinking contest

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the epic Pokemon special. But I did type this story.**

**Enjoy it while it lasts. **

* * *

><p>"Here are the rules for the contest!" Blue said, eageredly, "Rule #1, anyone with any serious medical conditions may not participate in this contest."<p>

Wally, a boy with greenish hair, had a condition called "asthma."

_"Dang it!" _he whispered and sat on a fluffy couch.

"Rule #2, to win, you must last the longest without falling asleep."

Then, Pearl was determind to win.

_"Do this for Missy," _he thought.

"Rule #3, we have to drink at the same time."

After Silver heard that, he only had one eye opened.

_"Geez, why do I have to wait for these slowpokes?" _

"And, we have two judges, Ms. Yellow and Green."

Yellow let out a mushroom sigh, while Green had a sweatdrop.

"And!Start!"

Everyone grabbed their cups and immediately starting drinking at the same time.

"Oh my," Yellow said, "If they keep this up, who knows what would happen next."

Green looked at the participants if they were a bunch of idiots.

Then, Diamond stopped drinking and fell asleep on the counter.

"Cookies are yummy," Diamond mumbled as he was sleeping.

Later, Gold and Crystal drank past their limit and fell asleep on each other.

"Did someone say capture?" Crystal mumbled.

A moment after, everybody was a mess. Emerald drank 2 liters of booze and fell on the floor and Ruby and Sapphire fell on top of him.

"Ouch..." Emerald mumbled.

Then, Blue slept on Red shoulder, while Red was punching Silver. Later, Silver bonked his head on Gold's and fell to the ground. Platinum grabbed her lipstick and put it on Pearl, who won the contest.

"Wow, look of what they had done to themselves," Wally snickered and knocked out on the fluffy couch.

After everyone was asleep, Yellow and Green walked to a lake near Twinleaf town.

"Green, why didn't you want to join them?" Yellow said softly.

"Because when I found out that you were "you know what", I decided to become more mature and try to be the best father for Kevin," Green said.

"How do you know he's gonna a boy?" Yellow replied.

"It's natural," Green smiled and walked Yellow back to Platinum's place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for making the chapter ultimately very short. I just had to add hints and cliffhangers in it. Kevin was a name that poped outta my head when I was writing this. Hope you wait patiently and I'll try to make the chapters more longer! <strong>

**~Pokemon211**


	3. Chapter 3 Packing up

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the epic Pokemon special. But I did type this story.**

**Enjoy it while it lasts. **

* * *

><p>After Green and Yellow walked to Platinum's place and had a good night rest, it was the next day.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Diamond woke up, he was tired of what happened yesterday. Then, he returned to his senses and woke everybody up.<p>

"Hey guys!" Diamond said, "Wake up!"

Emerald heard Diamond's voice and immediately woke up.

"Ruby, Sapphire, can you two please get off of me," Emerald said, while yawning.

Ruby and Sapphire woke up and got off of Emerald.

"I stink like a sewer!" Ruby said, franticly and ran to the bathroom.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "Ruby is always Ruby."

Right when Sapphire said that, Pearl woke up and was surprised to have Platinum's lipstick all over his face.

"Gah! I can't go out looking like this!" he said and washed his face in the sink.

Silver heard the racket and woke up with a headache.

"Can you shut it for once?" Silver said, "Geez, I already have a headache from yesterday."

Eventually, everyone woke up and walked outside.

"Next time Blue, we do something that does not include waking up in a different spot," Crystal said, angrily.

"Yeah, Crys is right," Gold said, "But it was the best time of my life!"

Everyone glared at Gold, who was the only one who thought Blue had the most brilliant idea yet.

"Because of Blue, I had lipstick all over me," Pearl said to Gold.

"Ok, ok, I had the worst idea ever," Blue said sarcastically, "And I have something that is much better than anything else right now!"

"Oh no," Red said, "What is it this time."

Just then, Green and Yellow came out of the door.

"Where were you two at?" Blue said and pointed her finger at Green.

"Nowhere," Green said, "Shut your trap before I do it for you."

Blue backed off and ran behind Red.

"Anyways, I was planning to go on a super-duper relaxing cruise," Blue said, imagining a nice day on a cruise, "Platinum might be able to find a private one too!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Is this gonna be as worst as the party last night?"

Blue shook her head, "I swear that this one is gonna be ten times better than that crazy old party!"

Platinum pulled out her phone and made reservations on a private cruise.

"I found one that is going to Unova," Platinum said, "The cruise ship is going to leave tomorrow at 12:00 sharp."

"How many days did you reserve?" Green said, "I have to list the days I'll be gone."

"I'm not so sure," Platinum said with a sweatdrop, "You see, my left thumb accidently pressed something that skipped to the next step of the process."

Pearl sighed, "Green, I guess you could say we are going on this cruise forever."

"Anyways," Blue said, changing the subject, "We can spend the rest of this time packing up!"

Everyone had a mushroom sigh and went to their hometowns to pack up their belongings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In a small town in Kanto... <em>**

* * *

><p>As we all know it, Red gathered his beloved belongings and walked to Blue's house.<p>

"Blue!" Red called and knocked on the door, "Hello! Are getting ready for the trip!"

But there was no answer. Red, being kind and mannerly, didn't want to disturb the other neighbors, so he stopped knocking on the door.

_"There has to be another way!"_ Red thought deeply.

Then, there was an opened window that can possibly lead to Blue's bedroom.

_"I got it now!"_ Red thought.

Red, being Red, thought of a plan that he thought was much better than knocking endlessly on the door.

"I choose you Pika!" Red said and threw a pokeball on the roof.

Then out came a tired Pikachu that yawned at his trainer.

"Hey Pika, I want you crawl into the window," Red said to his Pikachu.

Pika obeyed and crawled inside the window. When Pika crawled inside the window, he saw Blue, who was still sleeping in her bed.

Pika looked around_, "H'm now what do I do next?" _

After a while, Pika decided to climb back outside of the window and message his master.

"Pika! Chu!" Pika called.

However, Red couldn't understand what Pika was saying.

"Is Blue awake!" Red said.

Pika shook his head.

"Can you wake her up for me?" Red replied.

Then, Pika nodded his head and crawled back inside of the window.

"Pika! Pika! Pi!" Pika said as loud as he could.

But Blue didn't wake up.

_"Humans these days," _Pika thought_, "Maybe she'll wake up if I do this." _

Then, Pika let out a thunderbolt, "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

This time, Blue woke up.

"Oh hello Pika," Blue said, calmly, even though she got hit by a powerful thunderbolt, "If you are here, then so is Red."

A moment after, Red opened her bedroom door.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" Blue exclaimed.

Red had a sweatdrop, "I knew that there was a key under the mat on the doorstep, so I let Pika wake you up with a thunderbolt while I opened your house door and come in."

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" raged Blue, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AT 6:30 IN THE MORNING!"

"It's 6:30?" Red said, "I guess I'm not used to this new summer daylight."

"Well since you woke me up, I guess I can start packing," Blue said, "Go over to Green's place and see if he's awake."

"Yes ma'am," Red said and ran out of the house with Pika on his shoulder.

_"What was that all about?"_ Pika said, but came out as "Pikachu? Pika Pi?"

"Pika return!" Red said and the pokeball's red light grabbed Pika in.

"Phew!" Red said, breathing hard, "I thought Blue was gonna kill me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a peaceful town in Johto... <strong>_

* * *

><p>Silver woke up, he was sleeping in Gold's house because he had no place to stay. Crystal, on the other hand, slept over Gold's place because Gold won her in a rock, paper, scissors match.<p>

"Silver, are you awake?" Crystal whispered.

But Silver didn't answer.

"RISE AND SHINE, LAZYBUMS!" Gold said, opening the curtains as wide as he could.

"Gee, I never knew you can wake up this early," Crystal said, wiping her tired eyes.

"Well we have to get to Platinum's place before 12:00," Gold said, "Where's Silver? He's not on the armchair."

Silver apparently, was at the front porch, thinking about meeting a certain someone.

_"If we're going to Unova, then we'll end up meeting N," _Silver thought_,"For Arceus sake! Why does that crazy idiot have to be there!" _

Then, Gold and Crystal came to the front porch to see what was wrong with Silver.

"Yo Silver," Gold said, "Are you feeling under the weather?"

Silver shook his head, "Guys, I'm fine, there is no need to worry about me."

But Crystal and Gold both knew their friend, Silver, and they both know that Silver wasn't feeling good.

"Ok Silver," Crystal said, "But if you're in trouble, then you can count on your best friends!"

Then Silver had a fake smile, but Crystal and Gold fell for it, so they both left to pack up their things.

"Hey Silver, remember to pack your stuff!" Crystal called from Gold's room.

"Yeah!" Gold agreed, "We don't you to miss the fun!"

But Silver knew that he wasn't gonna have fun, if only N wasn't cruising around Unova. After a while, Silver went off to Gold's bedroom to pack up for the vacation he knew he was going to regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Littleroot town...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"RUBYYYYYYY!" Sapphire exclaimed and knocked loudly on Ruby's door, "WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!"<p>

Inside Ruby's house whatsoever, he was busy trying to groom Coco, or his Delcatty, when he heard Sapphire yelling his name. Then, he decided to open the door to Sapphire.

"All day for what," he said, "We still have plenty of time until the vacation begins."

"NO WE DON'T!" Sapphire said, boiling with anger, "SINCE YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME GROOMING YOUR POKEMON, WHY WON'T YOU PACK UP FOR THE VACATION!"

Then, she slammed the door in Ruby's face.

"For Arceus sake!" Ruby said, "Why does she have to tell me what to do."

Sapphire heard what Ruby said and reopened the closed door.

"I don't hear packing!" Sapphire said and slammed the door in Ruby's face, again.

Since Ruby didn't want his face smacked by the door, he had no choice but to obey Sapphire's orders.

"Sorry Coco, no more grooming today," Ruby said and returned his pokemon in the pokeball.

But when Ruby went to open his closet, Emerald was in there.

"What are you sneaking up in your long sleeves this time, Emerald," Ruby said.

Emerald pulled off a smile, "Well...um...I wanted to try on the clothes that you made me. They look pretty neat...right?"

But Ruby didn't fall for his tricks, "Yeah, but I never made any for you. Tell me why you are here."

Emerald had a sweatdrop when he realized that Ruby only made clothes for Sapphire, even though she never liked them.

"Well at least I packed up my stuff," Emerald said and walked out of the closet.

"Well, since you are here, I need you to get Sapphire so we can meet with Platinum and the rest," Ruby explained, "But don't tell her that I'm going to pack my grooming supplies for my pokemon."

"I won't tell her," Emerald smirked and crossed his fingers.

"Ok good, cuz I don't want her to throw it in the water when we're there," Ruby said and began packing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Twinleaf town... <em>**

* * *

><p>Diamond was peacefully sleeping, he was dreaming about glomping a giant rice ball.<p>

"Here I come!" Diamond mumbled in his sleep.

Then he fell of his bed, causing a lot of noise. Pearl, who was next door, was angered by the noise. Pearl then decided to show his best friend a piece of his mind and walked to Diamond's house to Diamond's bedroom.

"Dia! Can you see that racket you caused woke me up!" Pearl said and gave Diamond a painful slap.

Just when Pearl slapped him, Diamond woke up.

"Oh hello Pearl," Diamond said, "Did you come here to wake me up?"

"No you idiot!" Pearl said and slapped him once more, "Wait, I should be packing! Gotta run!"

Then, Pearl left the room as fast as a Latios.

"Well I guess I should be packing," Diamond said and took a bite out of a riceball, "I wonder if we get free food?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Virdian City...<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the Virdian City gym, Green was busy packing up for the day, he was thinking about how Yellow will "survive" on the trip when Red came over.<p>

"Hey Green, are you packing up?" Red said as he walked in Green's room.

"Yeah I'm almost done," Green said and zipped up his suitcase.

"Oh ok, where's Yellow?" Red asked.

"Why would I know, I'm not a stalker," Green replied.

Red knew when Green was talking like this it meant that something was wrong with him, so went off looking for Yellow in Virdian Forest.

"Yellow!" Red called in the forest, "Are you here!"

Yellow, who was walking by herself, heard Red's voice and climbed in a nest of baby Pidgeys.

"Pidgey?" tweeted one of the Pidgeys.

Yellow knew that Red would find her in a nest of noisy Pidgeys, so she place her hand on the baby Pidgey's forehead to communticate to it.

"Can you please be quiet," Yellow whispered to the Pidgey, "I don't want to get caught by my friend."

Then, the baby Pidgeys stopped chirping and silenced.

_"Much better," _Yellow thought.

Yellow was relieved until Red spotted her hiding in a nest of Pidgeys.

"There you are!" Red said, "Why are you hiding in a tree? Are you done packing yet?"

"Uh...not yet!" Yellow said and ran to her house.

_"What was that all about?" _Red thought_, "I hope I didn't startle her or anything such." _

Then, Red sighed and walked to Blue's house.

Yellow, who was headed to her house, was running as fast as she could to get away from Red. Yellow's house wasn't much as a house with a mom and dad and siblings. Yellow was an orphan that lived with hundreds of meddling kids with one guardian to take care of them all, Sister Ann. Sister Ann was a nun that took care of a hundred growing kids and gave them great care and love, she loved Yellow. Out of all the kids, Yellow was almost like her own child.

"Yellow, what's wrong?" Sister Ann said in a calm, soothing voice.

"Nothing," Yellow said and gathered her bags.

Just then, Green arrived at her house.

"Yellow, do you need help carrying those bags?" Green asked.

Yellow nodded and Green carried her bags. But before Green reached the stairs, Sister Ann put her hand on his shoulder.

_"Take of Yellow," _She whispered in his ear_. _

Green pulled off a smile and carried Yellow's bags in his car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sandgem Beach... <em>**

* * *

><p>It was around 11:45 when Platinum came to the beach with her bags, she was wondering if her friends would make it in time.<p>

_"I hope everyone makes it in time," _Platinum said and held on to her scarf.

Just then, Wally's aunt had dropped off Wally, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald to Sandgem beach.

"Sweetie don't forget you inhaler!" Wally's aunt said as everyone climbed out of the car.

Wally checked his bag and found his inhaler, "Don't worry, I remember."

Eventually, everyone came just in time and the boat arrived at twelve o'clock sharp.

"Ok guys," Blue said, "Get ready for the time of your lives!"

Then, everyone shouted with glee and climbed onto the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm finished! Sorry for taking so long, I wanted to extend the chapter to be a little longer and I have other stories to update. Please wait patiently for the next one! : ) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The adventure begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the epic Pokemon special. But I did type this story. **

**Remember that Blue is a girl and Green is the dude. **

**Please review! =3**

**Enjoy it while it lasts. **

* * *

><p>When everyone got on, the boat began to move slowly into the sea.<p>

"Who's steering the boat?" Crystal said as she looked at horizon.

"The boat steers itself," Platinum explained, reading the manual in her delicate hands, "That's what it said in the manual and it explains that you can steer it if you need to."

"But we will be busy doing other things," Blue said and went to the kitchen, "We can at least eat."

Since no one had breakfast, everyone followed Blue to the kitchen that was in the boat.

_"I won't be needing these!" _Diamond thought and took out the food he packed.

But he began to have second thoughts and put the food back in his bag. In the kitchen, there were rows of food, asking to be eaten. Everyone began to grab a plate and went to get some food. Wally on the other hand, left the kitchen and walked to the deck, alone.

_"I need to be alone," _He said to himself_, "I'm tired of people watching me suffer." _

He closed his eyes and thought of his parents, who died in a house fire. Wally was only a year old and was saved before the fire can reach him, but his lungs already absorbed the smoke. Causing him to suffer with asthma. His aunt and uncle took care of him as he grew older, they protected him like if he was one of their own. When Wally turned six, his uncle had died of a heart failure, so his aunt raised Wally by herself. Since his aunt was overprotective, she alwayed made sure Wally had his inhaler with him twenty-four seven. She also watched him everytime when he was outside, to make sure that he wasn't in danger of some sort. Even a tiny paper cut on Wally will make his aunt go paranoid. As Wally turned ten, he decided to run to the forest to be away from his overprotective guardian. When he had reached the forest, Wally suddenly realized that he had his inhaler at home and began to lose oxygen. He fell to ground, helpless if it can described. Suddenly, a eleven-year-old boy in a white beanie had saw what happened and immediatly took the poor boy to the hospital. When Wally had woken up, he saw the boy that rescued him and his aunt, who came rushing through the room and hugged him. Instead of listening to his aunt blabber about watching him more often, he stared at the boy who saved him.

_"What's your name?" Wally said to the boy._

_"Oh, my name is Ruby," he said soft and kindly, "Your aunt told me that you wanted a pokemon, do you mind I can help."_

_Wally nodded his head and they both walked outside to the tall grass... _

"Hey Wally!" said two voices behind him.

Wally turned and looked to see who it was. It was Ruby and Sapphire, they came to bring him some food.

"We both thought that you might be hungry," Sapphire smiled, revealing her fangs.

Wally smiled, but he never really meant it. He was too busy thinking of other things...

_"I only decided to go, because I was thinking of spending my last few days with my friends," _Wally thought_, "Maybe during the vacation, I should end my suffering life so my friends don't have to see me suffer any more..." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that day... <em>**

* * *

><p>Almost everyone was enjoying their time on the cruise, Blue, obviously, was the one who enjoyed it the most. She wanted all of the girls to stay with her, while Red, took all the boys somewhere else.<p>

"Ok girls!" Blue whispered to all of the girls except for Yellow, "Yellow still seems to feel a little down, so I thought of planning a girl's night so she can feel better."

"Ok, but where exactly?" Crystal whispered back.

Blue smiled, "Since this cruise ship has eleven hot tubs in the same room, we can go there!"

"Sweet, but who's gonna ask Yellow if she wants to come?" Sapphire asked.

"Since I planned it, I'll tell her," Blue said and walked to the deck where Yellow was at.

"Hey Yellow," Blue said, cheerfully, "I was with the girls and I was thinking if want to have a girl's night out with us."

Yellow listened loud and clear, but she wasn't interested in Blue's plan. After all, most of her plans lead to nothing but trouble.

"W-where is it going to be?" Yellow stuttered softly.

"In the hot tub room of course!" Blue said excitedly, "I'm so glad Platinum got the cruise boat with eleven hot tubs in one room!"

This worried Yellow, she didn't want go in the hot tub because then, she would spill the beans too easily. But she knew if she didn't go, then everyone else would be suspicious.

"That's a yes, right?" Blue asked.

But Yellow didn't answer.

"My perfect guess is that you're too shy, so I shall predict that you would like to come!" Blue said and dragged Yellow to the hot tub room.

Yellow yelped Green's name, but quietly so Blue wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, Green didn't have super hearing powers, so poor Yellow was on her own.

"You're gonna have so much fun when we go to the hot tub room!" Blue said, not noticing that Yellow hasn't made up her mind.

When Blue dragged Yellow to the hot tub room, the rest of the girls were there, relaxing in the tub filled with hot, steamy water with soothing minerals inside.

"Hey girls!" Blue called, "I brought Yellow!"

"Yellow?" Crystal had said, "I thought she didn't want to come?"

"Well I guess she changed her mind!" Blue said cheerfully and stripped into her under garments.

"Yellow, you can relax in your own hot tub," Sapphire said, "Well of course all of us are, so...yeah."

Since Yellow had no decision, she had to carefully strip into her under garments and quickly get into the tub before any of the girls saw her.

"Yellow my dear, you just need to relax a little from stress," Platinum advised.

Yellow knew Platinum was right, Yellow was exhausted from carrying her huge stomach around and from hiding it.

"R-right," Yellow whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the boy's dorm room...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Since Blue had explained to boys that they having a "girl's night out", Red had dragged all of the boys to the dorm room.<p>

"Don't you just wish that we can at least know where they're going?" Pearl said and was thinking about the time Platinum got kidnapped by her **real** bodyguards.

"Well, Blue told me that she might bring the girls to the hot tub room," Red said and climbed to top bunk of the bed.

"Oh sweet!" Gold said from across the hall, "They probably wouldn't mind if I sneaked in there to check on them..."

"Gold! We talked about this earlier remember?" Silver said, remembering when Gold touched Blue's butt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Gold said, sarcastically.

"Well we have to do something," Emerald said, "Since the girls are doing their stuff, why won't we have a boys only party!"

"Says a twelve-year-old who was drinking alcohol," Ruby snapped, "Let's do something we all like!"

"Like truth or dare?" Diamond said while munching on his riceball.

"We play that," Gold said right after, "All in favor of playing truth or dare say aye!"

"AYE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers! Heh heh heh!<br>**

**Well, I didn't have time to go on the computer cuz my mom was on it and I'm using my cousin's computer at her house, so yeah. **

**I was also reading a truck load of fanfictions (like harvest moon ElliotxChelsea) and playing harvest moon island of happiness (I married Elliot and not that silver hair cowboy named Vaughn). **

**ANYWAYS! Remember to review and wait patiently for ****the next story!**


End file.
